Deadly Demonstrastion
by Girlie14
Summary: Its a normal day but results in tragety. later EC R
1. Chapter 1

Calleigh moaned as she rolled onto her back and read the screen of her now vibrating pager. Its read _emergency meet at south side high school._ She was confused but saw it was from Horatio and rolled herself out of bed. Calleigh still half asleep stumbled to her closet and grabbed the first thing she saw, a black pant suit and a dark green cami that brought out the emerald green in her own eyes. She pulled her hair back into a simple pony tail and applied her usual amount of make up. On her way out she grabbed her badge, gun, pager, cell phone, and of course her car keys. Remembering that the page said _emergency _she skipped down her apartment steps and jumped into her hummer. Calleigh logged in the address of the school and started her drive. As she pulled into the parking lot of the school she grew very confused by the expressions on the faces of her partners. Horatio was leant against his hummer with a smug smile listening to an older woman. The older woman was quite thin and had wirey grey hair and to Calleigh's surprise she was smiling too. Eric however had on the most grumpiest face that Calleigh had ever seen causing her to let out a small giggle. As Calleigh walked over to the group of adults her stomach suddenly dropped remembering that this was suppose to be a crime scene and the fact that it was at a high school didn't make it any better.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Horatio!" Calleigh over heard the older woman call to Horatio as he stepted away from the group beginning to get into his hummer.

"Wait where are you going we have a scene to process?!" Calleigh called to him still confused. A devious smile spread across his face as he pulled on his ever so famous sun glasses. Calleigh grabbed Eric's arm still confused as to what was going on.

"What he didn't tell you?" Eric half laughed partially surprised.

"Tell me what?!' Calleigh shouted now even more annoyed that she must have missed something.

"This isn't a crime scene Cal, were speaking to the 10th grade class here on what its like to be in the Miami Dade Police Department and working in Crime scene investigation." Eric explained pausing to let it sink in.

"He did what?!" Calleigh practically screamed.

"He's friends with the principal and she need a speaker so he volunteered and everyone else in the lab said no and we were the only people left." Eric said as they stepped into the auditorium with the principal. Calleigh still confused let out a frustrated huff and took the seat next to Eric she was offered on he stage in front of the 300 students while the principal spoke about proper behavior. While she was speaking Calleigh and Eric shot glares at each other as to who would speak and of course Eric went because he couldn't fight her dark emerald eyes.

As Eric got up to speak the principal handed Eric the mic and he started.

"Hey guys I'm officer Delko and this is officer Duquesne and we work in the department of crime scene investigation or CSI. Any questions so far?" Eric asked slightly frustrated when a boys arm shot up.

"Yeah you!" Eric sighed.

"What's your buddies number?" the chubby boy asked as he received high fives from the boys around him. Eric turned and gave the mic to Calleigh figuring shed be better off speaking to them. Calleigh took the mic and approached the center of the stage. As soon as she did so the auditorium filled with woops and hollers as a light blush crossed Calleigh's face.

"Alright ya'll any questions?" Calleigh asked accent thick. A tall boy in the front row stood. Face couldn't be seen for it was covered in shaggy hair and a hood. 1 hand in his pocket.

"Oh you don't have to stand up honey!" Calleigh said with a giggle.

"But if I didn't you wouldn't pay." The boy replied now evident he wasn't a boy because of his low raspy voice. Everything that happened after that seemed to be going fast forward. She saw the boy pull out a gun. 1 shot fired pain rushed threw her as shit hit the ground then she heard 2 more. Children screaming her view began to blur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything that happened after that seemed to be going fast forward. She saw the boy pull out a gun. 1 shot fired pain rushed threw her as shit hit the ground then she heard 2 more. Children screaming her view began to blur._

"Calleigh please! Cal fight this stay awake." Eric repeated the same words over and over again. Calleigh could barely here him. She could see the outline of his body and she could feel his hand on her head and the other pushing on her ribs. Her eyes closed slowly and moment later she felt hands all over her body and she was moving. She could hear voices but couldn't make out what they where saying. She knew they most be doctors. Took a deep breath threw her nose and was over taken by sleep. The doctors had given her anesthesia and she was now in surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric paced the room so many times back and forth so irritated he couldn't be in there with her. Alex sat in the orange plastic chair watching him. Everyone one else was on the field so the M.E. took off to keep an eye on him.

"Why cant I be in there?" Eric shouted while punching a wall. His knuckle started to bleed. Alex rushed to him and took his hands.

"Baby we got to get those wrapped up quick." After about 15 minutes and 3 stitches later Eric repapered by Alex's side. Clenching his jaw, anger over coming him.

"Baby now what's goin' on with you?" Alex asked with true sincerity while placing a gentle hand on his back.

"I love her Alex. She doesn't know it yet but I do and I have since I meet her. Its killin' me to watch her go threw this alone. I could have done so much to help I wasn't quick enough." Eric said as a new rush of anger ran threw his body.

"Didn't you say you shot him Eric?" Alex asked knowing that she would get her point across. Eric nodded head in his hands.

"Then there you go he cant hurt her anymore and we both know Calleigh's a strong girl shell be just fine." Alex said knowingly. As soon as she said that a man in a blue doctors suit came walking down the hall way.

"Eric Delko?" the doctor questioned as if calling a bingo number. Eric rose and nearly ran to the doctor throwing questions at him a mile a minute. The doctor wore a knowing smile as if he had seen this act before.

"Calleigh's a strong fighter I'll tell you that much. She's lucky to have made it alive with all the blood she's lost. She's asleep now but you can visit her if you would like" the doctor said knowing what his answer would be. Eric already knew the room number of her room and practically sprinted to get there.

He quietly opened the door to reveal a sleeping helpless looking Calleigh. Eric sat and took her hand.

"Calleigh I was so scared today, scared you wouldn't make it. I wanted to tell you for so long how I felt about you. I love you Calleigh more then you'll ever know. I got a couple stitches for you . Punched a wall. That doesn't matter I just want you to be alright. I'm sorry for letting you get hurt Cal I should have known…." Eric was about to continue when he felt the hand in his own take drip to him.

"I love you to Eric." Calleigh replied as a silent tear slid down her cheek. Eric was about to contiue there conversation when his pager went off. It was Horatio. The shooter had a past with Calleigh.

**Hey guys read and reviews I really want your input so click that little button at the bottom. **


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh felt Erics hand tense and then removed himself from her. Calleigh grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

"Why are you leaving me?" Calleigh asked feeling so needy, she hated it.

"I'm sorry Cal Horatio called me in and its urgent I gotta go but I promise I'll come back the second were done."

"Well what is it?" Calleigh questioned again. Eric didn't want to bring up the topic of what Horatio had paged because he didn't want to cause her anymore pain then she was already in.

"Ugh I don't know yet. I ugh gotta go find out." Eric lied to protect her from any possible harm.

"I know." Calleigh said as Eric was about to close the door with a smirk spreading acoss her face.

"You know what?" Eric questioned.

"I know your lying to me most likely to protect me from something. I'm strong Eric I can take it you know?" Calleigh replied

"God Calleigh your not strong right now can you just let me love you? Let me be the one to take care of you Cal. You need help sometimes. You know I would never hurt you don't you?" Eric questioned her trust in him.

"I'm sorry." Calleigh replied again this time the tears came fast.

"Calleigh please don't cry. I'm sorry. You never did anything wrong don't you ever apologize to me. Look I love you but I really gotta go alright?" Eric asked knowing the reply he'd get.

"Come back okay?" Calleigh asked.

"Always" he replied simply as he placed a kiss in her hair and left for Horatio and the news.

Eric jogged to his hummer and turned the ignition. The intire ride guilt haunted him for leaving Calleigh in the hospital room. She was so helpless and looked so vulnerable. Eric tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. Right now he needed to focus on the road. He turned on the radio. A song by Avril Lavigne blew threw the speakers.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cried_

Eric couldn't stand the lyrics. He quickly switched off the radio. He already felt guilty for leaving Calleigh there he didn't need Avril to prove it. Before he knew it he was at the lab. He sped to Horatio's office.

"H what's goin on?"

"They have a past" Horatio replied suddenly fascinated with his glasses.

"Explain." Eric said. Horatio slid him a file and the contents made Eric sick. Pictures of Calleigh when she was younger 9 years ago to be exact the year before she joined the force. Pictures of bruises all over her body. A tiny cut on her throat as if holding her to a blade and a busted lip. It was the article that killed him the most. She was raped. Eric clenched his jaw in attempt to calm himself down.

"It says in the article that at the time of abuse she was dating the guy, John Chalko?" Eric questioned again.

"That's right Eric." Horatio said still hesitant. He hated to see one of his own hurt. Eric clutched his fists feeling like he was about to exploded.

"Where is he now?" Eric asked trying not to scream.

"Well he should be at the hospital since you..." Horatio was interrupted by Eric.

"What hospital?" he questioned griping either side of the metal desk with his hands.

"Miami Central according to these records." Horatio said simply.

"Shit that's where Calleigh is!" Eric stated before sprinting out of the building accompanied by Horatio who was now calling for back up.

**Kay guys see what happens next. Reviews please because the more reviews the quicker I update!**


	4. quick Authors note please read

OKAY GUYS SO I POSTED A BUNCH OF NEW CHAPTERS AS YOU MAY KNOW BUT PLEASE DON'T READ TO THE END AND JUST REVIEW READ ALL CHAPTERS A REVIEW ONE BY ONE ITS MORE BEINIFCIAL FOR ME! Thanks and happy readings!

3 lindsey


	5. Chapter 5

Eric punched the glass doors to the hospital so hard they swung back smashing against the wall causing everyone to stare. The fact that everyone in the lobby was terrified was evident.

"Miami Dade PD I want all the exits secured no one leaves this building, no one. I want the room number of John Chalko and his documents secured." Eric order. The young male behind the front desk scurried to find the room number.

"Hey you think today would be possible? This is important man." Eric yelled.

"I-im s-sorry I'm a v-voulenter." He stated scared to death while breaking out in a sweat.

"I'm going to find Calleigh." Eric said without anyones consult or before Horatio could make him take back up. Eric already knew the room as he sprinted down the many hallways. He reached Calleighs and drew his gun still outside her room.

"Hey baby still see you got that scar on your neck. You know I love you don't you. I only hurt you for that reason you know. If I can't have you know one can." John stated while sitting on the ege of a startled Calleighs bed.

"John please don't do this." Calleigh pleaded.

"Hun just answer correctly to this question." John said with a smirk on his face knowing he'd get what he wanted. Eric busted threw the door gun drawn to reveal Calleigh with her wrist bound to the rails surronding her bed, tear soaked face, and busted lip and John down on one knee with a box with a diamond ring. John drew a gun with one hand and wrapped his arm around Calleighs neck with the other. He had her at gun point. Eric struggled to keep his control as he watched Calleigh gasp for breath.

"John put down the gun." Eric said calmy keeping in mind all the things John had done.

"No if I can't have her nobody will." John said throwing his head back laghing. Eric couldn't stand it. Calleigh was losing concinece slowly from the lack of oxegyn.

"Put down the gun and nobody gets hurt." Eric said again. John eyed the open window next to him then back to Eric.

"Don't even try it." Eric said knowing his plan. John threw Calleigh off the bed onto the floor and jumped out the 5th story window. Eric ran to the window and shot him before he even hit the ground. Once Eric was convinced he was dead he ran to Calleigh who was still on the floor gasping for air holding her throat.

"Calleigh? I'm sorry I should have never left you. Calleigh please look at me." Eric lifted her chin with hid index and middle finger to look him in the eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Eric asked fearing every possible answer. Calleigh looked into Erics eyes and looked away fast.

"Hey querida he can't do anything to you now alright so tell me." Eric said again. The faith in his voice made Calleigh want to melt.

"He told me he was going to kill you if I didn't say yes to him." Calleigh said threw streams of tears.

"Calleigh I'm right here baby I'm not leaing okay. I'm fine I'm real. He can't hurt me. He can't hurt you ever again alright?" Eric said reasuringly holding Calleighs bruised face in his hands. Eric picked up Calleigh and sat her on the bed. Horatio rushed to the room with atleast 7 other men.

"Eric we heard shots fired." Horatio stated.

"Two." Eric corrected.

"Is everyone alright?" Horatio asked again.

"We will be." Calleigh chimed in while grabbing onto Erics hand.

"Alright we"ll send in paremedics to check up on you two." Horatio reasured.

Once Horatio and the backup had left Eric gave Calleigh a loving smile and kissed her hand.

"We will be" Eric restated with the same smile plasetered on his face.

Alright guys that chapter was unbelievibly fun to write you have no idea. It took me like 10 minutes type because I already had the idea in my head. Thanks for all the reviews and private message b/c I loooooove hearing from you guys so click the button like I know you love to do!


	6. Chapter 6

By the time paremedic in their case Alex had arrived Calleigh and Eric were asleep so Alex did an over look for any injuries and found none. Alex tiptoed out of the room to be sure not to disturb the sleeping couple. Once the door shut, Calleigh being the light sleeper she was opened her eyes to find herslef entwinded in Eric. His hand snaked around her waist and her hands ontop of his. She smiled to herself loving evey minute of being with him. She rolled over to face him.

"Hey Delko?" She whispered with a smile playing across her face. Erics eyes opened at once and jumped

"Hey is something wrong? Are you okay?" Eric asked franticly searching her simling face for answers. He then grew very confused.

"What?" He asked now seeing she was giggling.

"I wanna go home this place gives me the creeps." Calleigh said while making the best spooked face she could.

"Alright lets go." Eric said surprisingly energeticly.

"Okay but first I'm ditching this bag." Calleigh said hinting to her hospital gowne. Her Black slacks could been seen from underneath it. She started to lift it off when Eric turned around.

"Eric I have clothes under this you know?" Calleigh said with yet another giggle.

"Oh I ugh knew that I was just checking out the view. He said with a blush starting to spread realizing the window was on the other side of him.

"Alright then." Calleigh said sarcasticly, now wearing her slacks and a white short sleeve shirt the hospital had given her.

"I'm still so sleepy." Calleigh said while steching up only to collaspse in pain.

"Calleigh! Hey hey take it easy for a while. You know you got shot. Common lemme help you up." Eric said while lifting her up.

"Okay I get it but seriously lets get outta here." Calleigh said again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once getting to Erics car and helping Calleigh in they hit the road.

"I'm sorry Eric." Calleigh said with true sincerity.

"Why Cal you didn't do anything wrong." Eric said gabing hold of Callighs hand with his free hand.

"Because you were with me all today on your day off! That's why you looked so grumpy this morning." Calleigh stated.

"There is no where that I would rather be then by you side Calleigh Duquense and you know that." Eric said. A smile spread across her face letting Eric know she felt the same.

"So!" Calleigh started so enthusiasticly it startled Eric. "What are you gonna do tommorrow?" Calleigh asked suddenly very jumpy.

"Go to work? Why" Eric question with a laugh at her sudden change in mood.

"Tommorrow your birthday your not gonna do anything special. Besides you don't have work tommorrow and neither do I!" Calleigh said revealing the source of her happiness.

"What? I do to have work tommorrow." Eric said continuing there playful game.

"Nope I called off for you! So what are you doing cause I was thing you could go to this cute little diner right off the road to the lab and maybe invite one of your female friends who just happens to love that place to go with you." Calleigh hinted.

"Nataila! Wow Calleigh thanks lemme call her up right now" he said while playfully reaching for his phone. Calleigh put on her best pouty face that she knew always worked.

"You know I want you to come with me Cal." Eric said with a smile.

"And were here!" Eric said with a smile. Before he knew it Calleigh stole the keys of of the ignition and was making a run for the door. Eric chased her to her front door and into her appartment and shut the door behind him. Calleigh held the keys above her head in her best effort to keep them away from him. Eric pinned her hands over her head and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at her.She smiled and let out a tiny yawn.

"Time for bed." Eric said immitating a father. He picked her up and layed he on her bed. Eric got up to leave but Calleigh grabed his arm again.

"You said you'd never leave me." She said with a michevious smirk.

Eric stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and hoped into bed with Calleigh resuming there positions at the hospital.

Next morning Calliegh woke up alone to find a bright colored sticky note on her lamp.

Cal I left to go run an errand ill pick you up at 6 for diner. its formal so come dressed.

Love,

Delko

Calleigh assumed they wernt going to her "cute little diner" and spent the rest of the day finding something to wear. But Eric spent the day looking for something totally different.

YoYo peeps so what do you think he's looking for? Only one arrand that's going to take him all day? Hmmm. Hehe leave me reviews and ideas of what you think should happen. Special thanks to Marija Maqdalena and and RayRay18 for the constant reviews and private messages. Also thanks to everyone eles for there support. More coming you way soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Calleigh sat on her bed eyieing the lab credit card used for emergency use only. She had never used it. She viewed her bedroom, every out fit she owned was spred out on the floor.

"Lilo I have nothing to wear." She whinned to her chocolate haired cat. He stared at her and continued cleaning himself. Calleigh glanced at her credit card again wieghing the pros and cons. Her home phone went off loudly startling her. She glanced at her clock. 1:23. Shed been searching her closet for 2 hours. The phone rang again. Nobody ever called her home phone. No body had the number. It rang a third time. Calleigh jumped off her bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Calleigh how are you?" She knew immediatly it was Horatio.

"I'm fine just frustrated."

"Might I ask why?" Horatio questioned.

"Its just I can't find anything to wear out tonight." Calleigh said without thinking. A rush of embaresment flushed her face.

"Well where are you going? Out with Eric possibley?" Horatio questioned. Calleigh could imagen the smirk on his face.

"Ugh well we ugh." Calleigh strugled for words.

"Calleigh I already know, its fine just keep it out of stetlers view. As for the clothes why don't you go out and buy something you still have the emergency card right?" Horatio questioned.

"But Horatio."

"Calleigh listen to me you haven't taken a sick day off in your life. I know you've never touched that card now go." Horatio said in a commanding yet laid back tone.

"Wow thanks Horatio."

"Now go. I expect you at work tommorrow on time and prepared to do you job. This conversation never happened." Horatio stated then hung up the phone. Calleigh let out an excited scream causing Lilo to fall off the window seat he was laying on. Calleigh grabbed the card and headed for the mall. 3 hours later she reappered in her car with 3 bags and headed home. Once she reached her appartment the clock read 4:45.

"Perfect!" she exlaimed to herself. She ran to her bathroom and and hour later she came out wearing an out fit she knew would drive Eric crazy. She wore black halter knee length dress that hugged her curves and dipped in the back along with strapy black heals and a Gucci clutch. Her hair was staightned to perfection with 15 minutes to spare. She applied a light amount of makeup and chapstick and sat on her white leather couch by the door.

"Hey Cal I'm here." Eric called from outside the door.

"You know you have just..." Calleigh opened the door and was speechless. Eric was dressed in a black suit with a dark red shirt top 3 buttons undone.

"Calleigh you look, beautiful." Eric said in amazment trying to keep his jaw from dropping. Calleigh however kept her cool which was extremly hard.

"Don't look to shabby yourself." She joked. Eric bent down and kissed her on the check.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

The ride was a comfortable silence Eric wore a smile on hid face the whole ride while holding her hand. They approached the reasturant.

"Oh my god Eric you didn't!" They pulled into the lot and Eric gave the assistent the keys to his BMW and helped Calleigh out of the car. They headed in hand in hand.

"Reservation?" The french assistant asked.

"Delko." Eric responded squeezing Calleighs hand. The assistant smiled and winked at Eric. Eric smiled back. Calleigh grew confused but decided that they were probley just friedns and let it go. The assistant lead them up a flight of stairs.

"Since when is there a second story?" Callegh questioned as the assistant opened the door to reveal the roof top of the building with a table for two and candles with an amazing view of the sunset. Eric took Calleighs hand and pulled out her seat.

"Your menues." The assistant said his french accent thick.

"Eric this is just, beautiful. I can't believe you did this. How did you get reservations? How did you convince them to let us one the roof?" Calleigh started getting excited.

"I know a guy." Eric stated proud.

"Oh happy birthday by the way!" Calleigh said with a large smile that then droped completly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Eric said now upset that she was upset.

"I didn't get you anything." Calleigh said sounding like a child.

"Cal its fine your here with me that's all I could ever ask for!" he said kissing her hand.

"Okay. But there is one problem." Calleigh said again.

"What?" Eric asked hopeing this would lead to what he was hopeing. Calleigh stared at the menue geting more confused by the minute.

"I don't speak french." Calleigh said with a giggle.

"Well I think I'm going to order the Je t'taime Veux-tu m'e pouser?" Eric said with a smile.

"What's that?" Calleigh said now intrested. Eric got down on one knee.

"It means I love you will you marry me?" Eric said holding both of Calleighs hands. She noded her head threw her tears and Eric slid a cushion cut white gold diamond ring on her finger. Calleigh jumped off her chair and hugged Eric. They stayed in that embrace for what seemed like forever untill a loud shot was heard. Eric picked up Calleigh and srinted down the steps of the roof and closed the thick metal door. Several more shots were fired 3 hitting the door. A siren went off and a neon red light went off reading evacuation. Eric stayed weighing the chances and hit the emergency button on his pager. Little did Calleigh know Horatio had backup surronding the place. A fist banging on the door came frm the downstaires door. Calleigh got up to get it Eric grabbed her arm then covered her mouth before she could touch the door or make a noise. A shot was heard except this one reached its target...

I know you guys must be lovin the drama but as always reviews. By the way peeps je t'taime Veux-tu m'e pouser actually does mean I love you will you marry me in french. Pretty cool huh? And I need to know from you guys should I keep it action packed or let it cool off for a while and then heat it back up? I was leaning towards cool off but lemme know!


	8. Chapter 8

Calleigh was in complete shock. She was being held by Eric hands raped around her waist to prevent her from touching the door. She then understood why. The top door the the roof was opened and a masked man shot Eric his target reached. Eric was shot in the chest but that didn't stop Eric from his main goal, protecting Calleigh. Although he had been shot and was now on the ground he was ontop of Calleigh still keeping her safe. Before Eric even hit the ground sevral more shots were fired. These hitting the shooter. Horatio and his backup. Calleigh had to do something. She rolled Eric onto his back head in her lap.

"Calleigh." Eric managed to choke out. "I want you to go find yourself help." He said tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you Eric your going to be okay." She said fighting back her own tears not knowing if she was telling the truth. Her eyes became glassy.

"Calleigh please..." Eric started.

"No! I'm not leaving you were going to get threw this together she yelled frustration evident.

"Eric please don't leave me be strong." She pleaded again as his breathing became fast.

"Never will." He managed to choke out. The blood began to soak threw jacket and sqeezed threw the space in Calleighs fingers. Calleigh couldn't stand to see him like this. He was supposed to be keeping her strong. She couldn't help it the tears came fact falling onto his hand that now covered her that was keeping presure on his wound.

"Where the hell are they?!" She shouted in frustration and in perfecting timing the paramedics burst threw the door. Two of them pulling Calleigh off the ground by her arms.

"Mame we need you to back up." The support tried to explain. She refused keeping Erics hand. She looked him in the eyes and he mouthed "I love you." to Calleigh before he let go of hid grip to her.

"We lost our pulse!" A woman yelled. Calleigh heart fell immediatly and gave into the support. They hualed her down the other half of the steps out of the resturant as Eric was put on a lift onto a helicopter on the roof. There was nothing Calleigh could do. He was gone. She looked outside to see thousands of cameras reporters bright lights and ambulances throwing questions at her a mile a mintue. Microphones being pushed in her face. She saw a hand reach out to her reach. She took it. It was strong and reasuring it pulled her far and officers pushed away the people. The hand pulled a little farther and she looked up. It was Horatio. She looked at him once and started balling again. He pulled her into a hug and she once again felt safe. Horatio looked at her.

"Look if you just answer some questions they'll leave you alone." He said plainly.

"Alright." Calleigh said rubbing away any spare tears.

"Lets go." Horatio slid on his sunglasses even though by now it was about 8 o'clock. Horatio motioned for the officers to lets in the reporters.

"Officer how do you feel about what happened? Detective what is your conection with officer Delko?" more and more questions came. The lights were much to bright. Officer is the man you have just gotten engaged to dead?" A man reporter asked putting the mic directly infront of her. Dead. That word hit her hard. The crowd grew silent awaiting an answer. Calleigh looked directly into the camera seriously and opened her mouth to say something and fell to the ground only to be caught by Horatio inches before.

"That's enough." Horatio shouted and motioned the officers to back the eager crowd up. He carried Calleigh to the hummer and drove her home. By the time they got there Calleigh had awaken and was aware fully of what happened. Horatio walked her to the door and gave her a knowing look.

"Well all miss him Calleigh. Be strong." He said and then walked back to the car. Calleigh steped inside only to find she had a message on her cell phone...

Guys calm down peeps. Last time I heat this story up. Things are gonna calm down from here on. Reiviews. Last chapter up next. I know its sad the story is ending but keep a look out for more of mine! REVIEWS PEOPLE!

3 lindsey


	9. Chapter 9

Calleigh hit the voice mail bow button on her phone and the message played. The automated voice stared.

"This is a meassage from Miami Central Hospital for Calleigh Duquense concerning Eric Delko. If this is Calleigh Duquense please press 1 to contact the doctors at Miami Central." A rush of hope filled Calleighs body. Calleigh shakily pressed 1. The phone rang twice and was then picked up.

"Hello this is Dr.McAdams may I ask who's calling?" The man said in a cheery jolly voice.

"This is Calleigh Duquense concerning Eric." She said struggling to finish her sentence.

"Oh yes you were the only number on his emergency call list. As you may know Eric was shot tonight and after 15 minuites of resesitation the doctors here managed to get him breathing again. He has lost quiet a large amount of blood and should be out of surgery for removel of the bullet very soon. You may come in to see him. But may I ask you a personal question Ms. Duquense?" The man asked suddenly very serious.

"Yes yes anything!" Calleigh said the words rushing out of her mouth. Eric was alive and well. Alive!

"Do you and Mr.Delko have a romantic realationship?" The doctor asked amused.

"Yes he just asked me to marry him. Why?" Calleig asked slightly confused.

"Well usually when we resesitate humans they tend to take in a breathe and fall asleep but with Mr.Delkos case he woke up and started screaming your name and asking where you were. We had to strap him down in order to start and finish surgery." The doctor said jolly again.

"Oh my. Well I'll be down there soon!" Calleigh said with a large smile. She then ran back to her car and forgot to close the door before backing out of the drive way. She fowarded a message threw her Razor phone to all the lab stating that Eric was alive and the hospital.

Calleigh reached the hospital and sprinted threw the doors as Eric had done before.

"Eric Delko" She said out of breathe while showing her badge.

"Room 214 Mame!" The young boy said stutering for 2nd time that week. Calleigh took off leaving her badge on the desk.

"Mame. Your badge!" He yelled after her.

"Toss!" She said with a smile. Hands up in the air as if playing foot ball. The boy nervously threw her the badge as she caught it and continued running for his room. She looked threw his door and found him watching the news as Calleigh fainted and was just barely caught by Horatio and Horatio screaming to back up and then the video cut.

"CSI Duquense faints on scene at the mention of the death of CSI Delko. Should we be trusting people that aren't strong enough to face the facts? More on this at 11." The repoter on TV stated. She looked to Eric who tightend his grip on the blankets obvious that he was angered by the news. Calleigh pushed open the door and steped inside the room.

"Eric?" She asked no louder then a whisper.

"Calleigh." He breathed trying to get up but then pulled back down by the many wires of different moniters.

"How are you?" she asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"Had worse." He said pointing to his head. "I saw you on the TV..." He said voice trailing off. "I would have killed Horatio if he didn't catch you." He said cupping Calleigh check with his hand.

"I'm fine and you are too. Just like I said you would be." Calleigh said placing her hand ontop his. A nurse entered the room while reviewing a clip board.

"Mr. Delko?" The nurse questioned when she recieves a small nod from Eric she continued. "You are able to leave tommorrow morning as soon as we check to see that you are healing at the speed as we hoped you would and that your stiches are in tight enough. We understand you need to be on the field a lot but lots of bed rest." The nuse said happily then leaving.

"Hear that Mr. Delko tommorrow you get to come home tommorrow." She said givving his hand a sqeeze and laying down next to him fitting perfectly together on the bed.

"Speaking of home," Eric said with a smile and reaching into his back pocket of his pants and pulling out a brochure. "I rented us a house and their holding it for us. Its only 20 minutes away from the lab and was just built." He said reviewing information in the brochure.

"Ok!" was all Calleigh could manage and she kissed Eric lightly on the lips as they layed together reviewing the brochure falling asleep in eachothers arms.

I know its sad its over but I'm gonna make a sequal that invols them moving in with eachother and life back at the lab. Possibley another CSI couple and of course more drama. Lots of reviews people. What couple shoud I hook up. Idk why but I totally love Horatio and Natalia together even though every one eles wants ryan and Natailia. I love you guys so REVIEW!!

3 lindsey


End file.
